Dark Night
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: (Walter closed his eyes, "HE… DOESN'T… EVEN… CARE," Walter screamed. He punched the tree several times, his fist slid down the tree.) Walter gets in a fight with his dad (There is some Waige at the end).


Hey, everyone

I don't know why but for some reason I keep coming up with ideas about Walter and his parents lol. I am hoping to have the next chapter Protector up soon!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter shoved the leaves out of his way, as his feet and legs ached from running for so long. He just had to get away from everything, this town, the team, the old memories, the nightmares, his dad. Walter grunted, he wanted to punch a tree so bad. _**"Why! Why did this have to happen,"**_ Walter thought. He felt his anger rise the more he thought about it. _**"He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me. He… doesn't… even… care… about… me… at… all."**_ He tightened his fist and ran faster, he has to get away, he has too.

Walter suddenly stopped at the edge of the lake. He slowly walked over to an oak tree, that was close to the lake, and placed his forehead against the rough bark. "He… doesn't… even… care," Walter whispered to himself. The words struck him in the heart, **"You are a big disgrace to the family! I don't care about you!"** Walter closed his eyes, "HE… DOESN'T… EVEN… CARE," Walter screamed. He punched the tree several times, his fist slid down the tree. Walter's fist stings and it is covered with blood. His breath shuddered, and his eyes started to water. "He… doesn't… even… care," Walter repeated in a soft voice. Walter's body trembled as it slid down until he hit the ground. He turned around and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, and he leaned his head against the tree. He looked at the lake. Around the crystal blue lake was several, tall mountains. The sky started to turn pink and orange as the sunset slowly started to hide behind the mountains, making the mountains look dark grey. A small breeze started to pick up. Walter felt several tears fall down his face. Walter sighed and closed his eyes, going over what happened.

 _ **"Walter."**_

 _ **Walter put his hand in his pockets and walked up to his dad, "Ya."**_

 _ **"What is wrong with you?"**_

 _ **Walter turned his head, "Excuse me?"**_

 _ **His dad stared at him furiously, "You have been trying to ignore your mother and I."**_

 _ **Walter saw the team come over, "No I haven't, I have been on a case."**_

 _ **Mr. O'Brien shook his head and raised his voice, "Like the time your sister was dying?!"**_

 _ **Walter started raising his voice too, "I was trying to save her!" Walter felt his jaw lock.**_

 _ **"YA RIGHT," his dad's voice turned into a yell. "WITH YOUR SCIENCE FICTION!"**_

 _ **Walter's heart pounded as he felt**_ _ **the team's stares, "It is not science fiction."**_

 _ **He looked at his son, "YOU ARE A BIG DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"**_

 _ **Walter froze, he felt like his heart just got stabbed, "Fine..." Walter grabbed his keys and took of a silver key that imprinted the words "Dream", that he got from his mom and dad when he was 10. "If I am a big disgrace to you, and you don't care about me then..." He clutched the key in is hands, "I am no longer..." Walter dropped the key to the ground and whispered angrily, "Your son."**_ _ **Walter turned around and pushed past the team.**_

 _ **"I DON'T CARE AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A BIG DISAPPOINTED IN OUR FAMILY." Walter started to run, as his dad spoke those words.**_

Walter opened his eyes, the sky was getting pretty dark, and the stars were becoming visible. Walter pushed his back harder against the tree, and looked up. The stars were so beautiful here, one thing he did miss in Ireland. He heard footsteps coming towards him, but he ignored them and put his gaze back on the lake. He heard the steps slow down next to him. He heard the person sit down next to him. "The team has been looking everywhere for you." Walter recognized the person's voice, it was Paige. Walter turned his head to see her looking at him with worry in her eyes. Paige hair was curly and she was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with pants. Walter turned his head back to the lake. He felt a hand touch his knee, "You ok?"

Walter sighed, "No." Walter looked at the sky once again. "See that star right there," he asked as he pointed up to the sky.

Paige smiled and followed his finger to the bright star, "Yes."

Walter smiled, "Do you see the 3 stars above it and 4 stars under it?"

"Yes, is that a constellation?"

"It is…" Walter wrapped his knees again, "that one is called Scorpius."

Paige looked at Walter who was still staring at the sky. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He placed his head on top of her head and closed his eyes, "Walter?"

"Hmm," He felt a breeze blow on them.

"We need to get back to the team."

Walter opened his eyes, and lifted his head off of hers, "I am not going back, to my parent's house at least."

Paige lifted her head off of his shoulder, "Walter you need too. You can't stay out here without shelter."

"I did it before," Walter mumbled.

Paige leaned closer to Walter, the wind started to pick up. "Walter…" Walter turned towards her giving her his undivided attention, "Please… come back to the house. You won't stand the cold here."

Walter shivered realizing how cold it was getting, "I still… don't want to go… back to their house."

Paige smirked, "We don't need to go back to their house."

Walter looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Paige stood up and reached out her hand, "I mean… we could go and get a hotel, and stay there until we head back to L.A. What do you say?"

Walter looked at her hand and grabbed it she pulled him up and pulled him to her, "Ok, but I don't know if they would have enough room for the whole team."

Paige smirked, "Who said the whole team would stay there?"

Walter tilt his head to the side, "What… um… What do you mean?"

Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well…" Walter placed his hands on the side of her hips, "The team is probably asleep so, it would be inefficient to wake them up and cheaper if it was just me and you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think :) !


End file.
